1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus which improves the manner in which a person swings an object such as a golf club, ball bat or ax and, more particularly, to apparatus which adjusts the positioning of one foot of the person during the swing of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is a game of skill which requires a combination of both good equipment and physical ability if a golfer is to be competitive. Most golfers strive to continually improve their golf game thereby reducing their average score as much as possible.
One important way for golfers to reduce their score is by increasing the distance that the golf ball travels on the first stroke of each hole. Ideally, the first stroke, of each hole, should carry the ball all the way from the tee to the green and, preferably, directly into the hole. However, in many cases the distance from the tee to the green is so great that the ball lands short of the green thereby requiring additional strokes which add to the golfer's score.
It is well known among most golfers that the physical stance that a golfer takes when swinging the gold club can affect the distance that the ball travels. It is well known that, during the proper swing of a golf club, the golfer's body weight should be shifted primarily by the application of force to the upper body of the person through one of the golfer's legs. If a golfer is right handed and, thereby, swings the golf club from right to left, it is, primarily, the golfer's right leg which is used for such weight shifting. Likewise, the left leg is used by a left-handed golfer. For purposes of clarity, the following discussion will be based on the swinging of an object by a right-handed person, although the principles are equally applicable to a left-handed person as well.
It has been found that by intentionally applying force to the right hip and upper body through the right leg, better shifting of body weight occurs resulting in a better gold club swing. Two important factors contribute to a better golf club swing.
1. At the address of the ball, a golfer's weight should be away from the toes of the feet and, preferably, rearward to the heels.
2. During the backswing of the golf club, the golfer's body weight should then be transferred to be positioned on the inside of the right foot so that, during the downswing, the golfer may apply force from the right foot, through the right leg and to the upper body. The initial distribution of body weight and transfer of body weight on the swing are two of the most important factors in hitting a powerful long distance shot.
Some golfers place a golf ball under the right side of their right foot which results in both better achievement of the above recited two factors and increased concentration on their golf swing. Such a technique is not practical during an actual golf match, however.
First, the use of an external device which is not an integral part of the golfer's equipment is not permitted under standard rules of golf. Second, the round surface of the ball may cause the golfer's foot to roll off the ball during a critical portion of the golf club swing thereby actually decreasing the accuracy of the swing and shortening the distance that the golf ball will travel. Third, it is inconvenient for a golfer to position a golf ball under a foot before each stroke and then remove the ball afterwards.
It has, also, been determined that a more powerful baseball and softball bat swing occurs when the right leg of a right handed, or right-to-left swinging batter, applies force to the hip and upper body during the swing of a bat. Such a swing translates into a faster moving bat which, in turn, strikes a pitched ball with greater force thereby causing it to travel farther than when no such force is applied. As with golf, this may be achieved when the batter's initial stance and body weight shift occurs in accordance with the above recited two factors.
Batter's occasionally dig a small hole in the earth below their right foot which results in a somewhat concave indentation. The indentation allows the batter to position the right foot so that the right side of the right foot is elevated above the left side of the right foot thereby allowing the right leg to apply more force to the right hip and upper body. This is not practical for several reasons.
First, it is not always possible to dig an indentation, for example, when playing on an artificial surface or dry earth. Second, the degree to which the right side of the right foot will be elevated above the left side of the right foot will, in most cases, vary each time a new indentation is dug due to the makeshift method of digging the indention.
It has also been determined that a better and more forceful swing of non-sports related objects, such as an ax, is possible if the right side of the right foot of the person swinging the object is elevated above the left side of the right foot since more force may be applied to the upper body of the person swinging the bat.
Several devices have been proposed for elevating a portion of one or both of a person's foot during the swing of an object, such as a golf club. None of the proposed devices, however, provides the same adjustment of foot position as the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,626 discloses a lateral shoe heel extension which allows the left side of the user's right foot to be pivoted above the right side of the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,704 discloses shoes for golfers which incorporate heels which alter the angle that the rear or heel portion of the user's foot assumes with respect to the surface on which the person is standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,873 discloses golf shoes with apparatus to avoid vertical lift and lateral shift. These shoes adjust the position that the heels of a user assume with respect to the surface upon which the person is standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,874 discloses wedge-shaped heels which are incorporated on each of a pair of shoes. The heels cause the heel portion of both feet of the user to be tilted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,523 discloses a golf shoe which includes a wedge-shaped sole and heel. This shoe causes the entire outer side of a user's foot to be elevated above the inner side. A plurality of varying length spikes counteracts that adjustment when a person is standing or walking on a surface through which the spikes do not penetrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,034 discloses a golfer's stance block. This device is an external wedge-shaped member which attaches to the sole of a golf shoe, during training sessions, and alters the elevation of the side of the user's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,227 discloses golf shoes which elevate the outer side of both feet of the user above the inner sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,809 discloses a golf shoe which elevates the outer side of a user's foot above the inner side.
All of the devices recited above intentionally elevate a portion of one or both heels of a user's foot. Additionally. additionally, none of those devices elevates the outer forward portion of the user's foot only. The claimed invention, on the other hand, elevates only the outer forward portion of only one foot of the user without providing any adjustment to the position of the user's heel. Such elevation of the outer forward portion of one foot only, allows the user to achieve the above recited two factors which are important for the effective swing of an object. This is an entirely different concept from that disclosed in the U.S. Patents recited above.